


Trick or Treat

by writing_everyday



Series: Klainetober 2020 [26]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza, Klainetober, M/M, halloween dance, new directions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: (Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr)McKinley is hosting a Halloween dance. Kurt needs a date.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Noah Puckerman/Lauren Zizes, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Klainetober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story I was already writing and I added some details to fit with the prompt for today. Really proud of this one, I hope you all enjoy it.

The first annual McKinley High Halloween Dance was next week and Kurt Hummel still didn’t have a date. It wasn’t as if he was waiting around for someone to ask him because he was fairly sure he was the only out person in the entire school, except maybe Brittany. No one seemed to have issues with her dating anyone from footballers to glee clubbers or even fellow Cheerio Santana. However, she didn’t label her relationship with Santana. Kurt suspected Santana wasn’t quite ready to give up on hooking up with boys. Whether she actually enjoyed the company of boys was up for debate. If you asked, Kurt was positive Santana was experiencing the similar fear he once had when he was deciding to confirm what all the bullies already said about him: he was gay. 

If Quinn Fabray, chairwoman of the dance, got her way, Kurt would have to endure two more Halloween dances, dateless, until he graduated and got the hell out of Lima. All because she needed an excuse to wear couple costumes with her new boyfriend, Sam Evans. Which was the real reason, Kurt Hummel needed a date. The rules of the dance were simple: couple costumes only. 

Before you ask why Kurt couldn’t just skip out on the dance altogether, Mr. Schue had signed the glee club up to perform. He had to go and in order to attend, he needed a date. Everyone else was paired up: Finn and Rachel, Puck and Lauren, Mike and Tina, and Artie had asked Mercedes just this morning to go with him as a friend of course. Artie was still upset that Brittany and Santana were dating. Kurt assumed he didn’t want to cause any trouble so Mercedes was Artie’s safest bet for a date. Though, Kurt wished he had asked his bestie before Artie did because that would’ve solved his issue. 

Kurt felt more alone than ever. All around him were couples. As he sat in the Lima Bean, he tried to tear his eyes away from couples holding hands on top of the tables, whispering to each other while waiting in line, ordering for one another, and their adorable, little kisses on cheeks. He went back to flipping through his math notebook and continuing his test corrections, which was his way of avoiding his need to find a song for the dance to perform. 

He put his headphones in and let the music of his favorite playlist take him away from Ohio. Music was his greatest escape. Except today all he could see were images of the glee club in their costumes. 

Quinn and Sam were going as a Na’vi. It was going to take a lot of work to get all of that blue paint off their bodies.

Ever since their musical movie night of Grease, Rachel’s been obsessing over Olivia Newton John’s outfit and was surely going to force Finn into a T-Bird leather jacket. 

Though Kurt wasn’t quite sure about Puck and Lauren’s costume, Lauren did tell him it was rather sexual, which didn’t surprise Kurt at all. 

He and Lauren had struck up a decent friendship since she joined glee. It was partly because Puck already considered Kurt “his boy” and partly due to their similar wit and sense of humor. Moreso the latter. 

Among those couples in his daydream, Kurt saw himself standing by the punch bowl simply observing the over-crowded dance floor and wishing he had a sweetheart to sway with him while cheesy popular Halloween music played. 

He skipped the next song on his shuffle and set about getting back to his test corrections for geometry. Somebody helped themself to the seat in front of Kurt causing him to look up. There in his blazer and slightly gelled hair sat Blaine Anderson, cute as could be. 

Blaine was a Warbler. The enemy, if you asked Rachel. But to Kurt, Blaine was a friend and confidant. Someone who understood him better than anyone else ever had. Kurt had met him on a failed spying mission to Dalton Academy during Girl vs. Boys week. Blaine serenaded him with Katy Perry and Kurt’s been a goner ever since. 

“Hey you,” he said. 

Kurt removed his headphones. 

“Hi, what are you doing here?” Kurt asked. “Don’t you have rehearsal until 4?”

“It’s after 4, Kurt.” Blaine smiled. 

Kurt looked at his phone and sure enough it was almost 5 o’clock. “Oh.”

“What are you working on?” 

“Math,” Kurt said with a long sigh. 

Blaine hummed like he understood Kurt’s frustrations with the subject. 

“I could use a break honestly.”

“Great,” Blaine said,. “How’s glee? Did you have your sectionals yet?”

“Not yet, Mr. Schue won’t even tell us our competitors. Who are you competing against?” Kurt took a sip of his nonfat mocha. “Not Vocal Adrenaline, I hope.”

Blaine smiled like he had a secret. In the short time that they knew one another, Kurt was already aware that Blaine wasn’t capable of holding in secrets, especially good ones (unless they were top-secret and very serious matters, like the extent of Karofsky’s bullying). This secret had him ready to burst at the seams. 

“What’s going on? Are you doing a medley of Pink songs?”

Blaine laughed. “I wish but no.”

“So, what’s this all about?” Kurt gestured to Blaine’s bouncing in his seat. 

“The Warblers are up against the New Directions this year.”

“We’re competing?” 

“Yes!” Blaine explained. “I know it’s kinda strange to be excited but this means I’ll get to see you and hear you sing. It’s going to be great no matter who wins.”

“Well, obviously it’s going to be us.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “In your dreams.”

There was a slight break in conversation as Kurt gathered up his worksheets and placed them in a green folder. He wasn’t doing any more today. Not when Blaine was sitting across from him. 

“How’s school going?”

Kurt had confessed so much to Blaine. Things he didn’t dare tell the New Directions or even his dad. 

“Good,” Kurt said, with a small smile. “Karofsky’s suspension has turned into expulsion thanks to Coach Sue.” He lowered his voice and looked around to make sure no one was listening. “In addition to his threats on my life, he was caught in the act of kicking another student so…”

Blaine lowered his voice as well. “So, that means you’re safer right?”

“I hope so. I worried if it’ll mean the other bullies will take his place or if they’ll leave me alone altogether. Time will tell.”

Blaine tilted his head slightly to the left and scrunched his nose. “I guess that also means there’s no hope you’ll come to Dalton?”

“I’d miss McKinley too much.” Kurt shrugged. “But transferring isn’t completely off the table just yet.” 

Blaine reached over and took Kurt’s hand. “I’m happy for you, y’know.”

“Thanks,” Kurt said. “In somewhat happier news, Quinn has declared a Halloween Dance.”

“That sounds fun but you said somewhat...what’s wrong with a spooky dance?”

“She has also declared it a couple costume dance.” Kurt sighed. “Everyone needs a date and yours truly has no one to ask.”

“Mercedes?” 

“She’s going with Artie.”

“Huh, you guys having it on Halloween?”

“Yeah, it’s a Friday so it actually works out well.” Kurt raised his eyebrows wondering where Blaine was headed with this train of thought. 

“In the evening, I assume.”

“Yeah, it’s at 7.”

“The Warblers usually do some trick or treating in the neighborhood, they like that some houses make them do tricks before giving them candy,” Blaine said with a smile, “but I can skip out this year. We should probably start brainstorming costume ideas.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’ll come with you, Unless, you’re too embarrassed to be seen with me,” Blaine teased. 

“Definitely not,” Kurt assured him, “I’d be honored to have you come with me.”

It looked like Kurt had a date to the dance. 

“And you’ll help me with my song selection.” 

“Wouldn’t want it any other way,” Blaine said, “but only after you agree to be the peanut butter to my jelly?”

“I refuse to go as a sandwich,” Kurt huffed. 

“The Mario to my Luigi!” 

“Taken by Artie and Mercedes. Next.”

“Buzz Lightyear to my Woody?” Blaine suggested. 

“As much as I love Disney–” 

Blaine cut him off, “–and Pixar.”

“And Pixar,” Kurt confirmed. “No.”

“Why not? You’d look cute in a spacesuit.”

Kurt tried not to blush.

“How about Broadway legends for couple costumes?”

***

On Friday, Kurt found himself exactly where he thought he’d be: standing alone by the punch bowl. Coach Sue had made her special punch, usually reserved for proms, and was guarding it. Kurt felt safer knowing she was watching out for bullies and people, namely Puckerman, who would be trying to spike it. 

One thing Kurt hadn’t accounted for in his daydreams was how good Blaine looked in red. His entire outfit clung to his body: freshly ironed red button-down, appropriately sinfully tight slacks, and a skinny blood red tie. Blaine was sitting with Tina and Mike in their zombie cheerleader and footballer costumes. Even from here, Kurt noticed black curls framing his face and the rest were held back by light gel and devil horns. 

“Your alabaster complexion wasn’t enough, Porcelain,” Sue said, “you just had to dress like a heaven-sent cherub.” 

“I think there was a compliment in there somewhere.” Kurt smiled. 

“Your boyfriend is too preppy to be a devil,” she commented, “but you’re the only couple couple here that doesn’t make me gag.”

Before Kurt could tell her Blaine and him weren’t dating, she was already yelling at a student for coming too close to the punch bowl. 

Kurt decided it was best to join Blaine at their table. He carried two plastic cups of orange punch and placed one in front of his date. Blaine smiled his thanks and continued his conversation with Mike about the best local dance studios. The Warblers wanted to brush up on some of their step dancing abilities. 

When the song changed, Mike escotted Tina to the dance floor leaving Blaine and Kurt alone. 

“Are you having fun?” Kurt asked. 

“I am. The New Directions are great.” He took a sip of punch. “Rachel’s better in short doses, Tina’s a sweetheart, and Mike and Sam could easily be my new best friends.” 

Kurt chuckled and ducked his head. Blaine moved his hand onto Kurt’s knee so he met the other boy’s eyes. 

“Your friends are great, I understand why you wouldn’t want to leave them.”

“They are,” Kurt agreed. “Not that the Warblers aren’t amazing too.”

“Oh they’re a lot to get used to as well,” Blaine assured. “We tend to be...traditional.”

“The New Directions don’t follow any rules. We just are.”

“You belong here.”

Kurt shook his head. “Maybe in the eyes of the glee club. No one else wants to claim me.”

“I would,” Blaine told him.

“You would?”

Blaine nodded. “Wanna dance?”

Kurt hesitated but Blaine was standing there with his earnest grin and hand out just waiting for Kurt to grab it. How could he say no?

The boys went out onto the dance floor, joining a majority of the New Directions in their circle. Couples were paired up but everyone was still dancing together. It reminded Kurt of how they’d dance during glee breaks. Just general fun, no choreography or audience. They were teenagers enjoying each other’s company.


End file.
